A wide variety of surgical procedures are performed by introducing a catheter into a vessel. After the surgical procedure is completed, closure of the vessel at the site where the catheter was introduced is needed. Vessel punctures formed in the process of performing a catheter based surgical procedure are commonly 1.5 mm to 7.0 mm in diameter and can be larger. Closure of these punctures is frequently complicated by anticoagulation medicine given to the patient which interferes with the body's natural clotting abilities.
Closure of a vessel puncture has traditionally been performed by applying pressure to the vessel adjacent the puncture site. This procedure requires the continuous attention of at least one medical staff member to apply pressure to the vessel puncture site and can take as long as 30 minutes.
Devices have been developed for effecting the closure of vessel punctures through the application of energy. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,626,601; 5,507,744; 5,415,657; and 5,002,051. Devices have also been developed for effecting the closure of vessel punctures through the delivery of a mechanical mechanism which mechanically seals the puncture. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,441,520; 5,441,517; 5,306,254; 5,282,827; and 5,222,974. Devices have also been developed for effecting the closure of vessel punctures through the delivery of a composition to block the vessel puncture. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,601,602; 5,591,205; 5,441,517; 5,292,332; 5,275,616; 5,192,300; and 5,156;613. Despite the various devices that have been developed for closing vessel punctures, a need still exists for a single device which can be used for both introducing a catheter into a vessel and for closing the resulting wound.